The closure used in the soft boot is usually a lacing, i.e. a shoelace as a tension means which is guided through eyelets or similar turning points which are provided in closing flaps on the leg of the outer shoe on each side of the tongue so as to form crossing points on the tongue overlapped by the closing flaps.
Due to its support on the tongue and the turning points on the closing flaps which are pressed against the tongue increasingly when the shoelace is tightened, the friction of the lacing increases from the upper to the lower end of the tongue when the shoelace is tightened. This has the consequence that the leg area and thus the calf area can be firmly laced up, but not the lower zone.
However, firm lacing is important in snowboarding particularly in the lower zone, i.e. the foot area. The foot must e.g. not slip forward in the shoe during a backside turn, and there should be firm contact of the heel with the sole in a frontside turn when the heel is applied.
It is therefore the problem of the invention to provide a soft boot which has an easily operated firm fixing means also in the foot area.
This is obtained according to the invention by the snowboard boot having turning points in the instep and heel areas for a tension means.